Modenschau in Hogwarts
by Aha-ahA
Summary: Alexis "Foxy" Bonnet hat es geschafft die Lehrer zu überreden eine Modenschau in Hogwarts zu veranstalten. Sie und ihre zwei besten Freundinnen sitzen in der Jury, und bewerten den Modesinn von Harry Potter und co. Na, ob das gut geht?


Cara! Mia! Jetzt beeilt euch, wir haben gesagt die Modenschau fängt um 10:30 Uhr an, und es ist schon viertel vor!" schrie Alexis Bonnet, von allen nur Foxy genannt, den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin zusammen. „Komm ja schon" rief Cara O'Greying zurück und kam die Treppe runter gestolpert. „Was ist mit Mia?" fragte Foxy und durchbohrte Cara mit ihren Blicken. „Die kommt gleich, die muss sich noch die Haare machen" „Haare hin oder her, die soll jetzt ihren lahmen Ar..." fing Foxy an, doch da kam Mia von hinten zu ihr hin geschlichen und hielt ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. „Keine Kraftausdrücke Foxy, oder ich wasch dir den Mund!" drohend hob sie ihren Zauberstab und zeigte dann lächelnd auf die Tür. „Dann lasst und ENDLICH gehen!" seufzte Foxy und ging vor Cara und Mia aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in die große Halle.

Als die drei sich hinter ihren Tisch gesetzt hatten verdunkelte Mia die große Halle und ließ nur den erschienenen Laufsteg bescheinen. Als alle Vorbereitungen getroffen waren rief Crabbe, der sich freiwillig unfreiwillig gemeldet hatte die erste Person. Cho Chang kam auf High Heels in den Raum getorkelt. Das Pailettenhemd das sie trug glitzerte so sehr im Licht, das Foxy und ihre beiden Freundinnen die Hände vor die Augen halten mussten. Sie hatte eine schwarze Leggins an, die so eng anlag, das Foxy sich fragte wie Chang da reingekommen war. Als diese wie durch ein Wunder ohne zu stürzen am Ende des Laufstegs angekommen war, versuchte sie sich an einer eleganten Drehung, die sie schließlich doch zu Fall brachte. Mia und Cara kicherten leise, doch Foxy bedeutete ihnen zu schweigen. „Also, Cheng, was schlimmeres hab ich bis jetzt kaum gesehen! Geh, und zieh am besten die Schuhe aus, sonst brichst du dir noch die Beine, wofür ich wohl noch verantwortlich gemacht werden würde. Na hopp" Cheng nickte und verschwand schnell von dem Laufsteg. Als die nächste Person auf den Laufsteg kam, schlug Foxy sich mit der Stirn an die Tischkante. Neville Longbottom kam auf den Laufsteg gestolpert, in einem weißen Hemd und Jeans. Schuhe hatte er keine an, und so tapste er geradewegs in ein Stück Absatz, der von Cho's Schuh abgebrochen war. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz und aus seinem Fuß tropfte ein wenig Blut. „Longbottom, wenn du zu DUMM zum Schuhe binden bist, dann musst du nicht barfuß herkommen, du kannst gerne Ballerinas oder ähnliches anziehen!" motzte Foxy und zeigte zur Tür. Darauf hin zeigte Neville auf seinen Fuß. Foxy wirkte genervt, und wand sich dann an Crabbe. „Crabbe, bring ihn in den Krankenflügel, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss. Und sag gleich dem nächsten bescheid" Crabbe nickte und schubste Longbottom aus dem Raum.

Fünf Minuten später kam Harry Potter höchst persönlich, in einem schwarzen Anzug, roter Krawatte und Pistole am Gürtel. Er ging leicht übertrieben Mission Impossible-Mäßig den Laufsteg entlang, und Mia, die ein Halbblut ist, summte die Melodie von eben diesem Film. Als Potter vorne angekommen war klatschte Cara, Mia lächelte doch Foxy machte immer noch einen miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Potter, zur Seite stellen" herrschte sie ihn an und er verzog sich in eine Ecke. Als nächster holte Crabbe Draco Malfoy in den Raum. Er hatte ein leicht offenes weißes Hemd , darüber einen braunen Mantel, eine seltsame Hose, ein Kopftuch und ein Hut der dem eines Piraten ähnlich sah an. Foxy, die zwar reinblütig war aber schon oft bei Mia war, summte unwillkürlich „He's a Pirate" von Fluch der Karibik. Mia fiel in das summen mit ein, während Draco weiter den Laufsteg entlangschritt. Als er vorne ankam klatschten Cara und Mia, und auch Foxy rang sich zu einem lächeln. „So" Foxy stand auf und klatschte in ihre Hände."Potter gegen Malfoy, na DAS kann was werden!" rief sie und lachte. „Crabbe, kannst du den Musikzauber endlich?" Dieser nickte wild und Foxy grinste. „Na dann! Crabbe, das Lied anmachen das ich dir gesagt habe!" Crabbe hob seinen Zauberstab und Musik ertönte. „Crabbe! Du hohle Pflaume, ich meinte doch nicht die Titelmelodie von Requiem for a Dream, obwohl die auch ziemlich episch ist! Ich meinte „Eye of the Tiger"!" krisch Foxy hysterisch und schubste Crabbe weg. „Alles muss man selber machen, hier" murmelte sie während sie den Zauber dachte und ihren Zauberstab schwang.

Als die Musik dann endlich ertönte schubste Foxy Potter und Malfoy aus dem Raum und sagte, sie sollen jetzt so tun als würden sie in einem Boxkampf stecken. Harry und Draco kamen herausgetänzelt, die Fäuste wie zum Kampf erhoben. Da Eye of the Tiger doch nicht passte, änderte Foxy dann doch wieder zu Requiem for a Dream. Als sie wieder auf ihrem Platz sah waren Potter und Draco schon fast vorne, als Harry Draco wirklich eins auf die Nase gab. Das ganze artete zu einer Prügelei aus. Cara zog an Mia's und Foxy's Umhangärmeln und die drei rannten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ganz schlechte Idee" keuchte Cara als sie sich in ihrem Schlafsaal auf ihre Betten fallen ließen. „Nie wieder" keuchte auch Mia und schleuderte ihre Schuhe von sich. „Ich fands auch ganz schrecklich. Aber jetzt echt mal, was wohl die Lehrer sagen werden?" Und Mia ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihr knallen.


End file.
